Unknown
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jared é extremamente tímido e para vencer sua timidez de uma vez por todas, ele resolve ir a uma sex shop.


_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo

_**Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo, Nudez

_**Pairing:**_ Jared Padalecki e Mark Pellegrino

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jared e Mark não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

_**Beta: **_A sempre incrível e fodástica Pérola. Obrigado Amore!__

_**Sinopse:**_Jared é extremamente tímido e para vencer sua timidez de uma vez por todas, ele resolve ir a uma sex shop.

Essa fic foi feita especialmente para a minha Diva MarySPN. Espero que goste! Foi feita com muito carinho!

**Unknown**

Mark Pellegrino estava sentado atrás do balcão quando ouviu a porta da sex shop abrir. Olhou para o relógio.

- Já vou fechar... – Disse com a voz tranquila.

- Er... não pretendo demorar... – O homem respondeu e Pellegrino sorriu.

O homem em questão era moreno, com mais de um metro e noventa de altura e parecia ter o corpo malhado, o que contrastava com seu rosto de menino. Mark não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele monumento. Era visível o desconforto dele por estar em uma loja como aquela. E isso o deixava adorável. Mark riu quando o rapaz derrubou alguns objetos e quase foi as gargalhadas quando ele derrubou um imenso vibrador, corando violentamente ao tocar nele.

- Está procurando por algo específico? – Mark não aguentou e se aproximou do moreno que gaguejou ao explicar o que queria.

- N-Não sei bem... eu queria... na v-verdade... – Quanto mais ele tentava explicar, mais vermelho ele ficava.

- Ok, vamos por partes. Meu nome é Mark Pellegrino. – Mark sorriu e estendeu a mão. Ele era loiro, muito bonito e ninguém acreditava quando ele dizia ter 47 anos.

- Jared... Padalecki. – O moreno apertou a mão do loiro, sorrindo sem graça. Sabia que ele estava querendo ser simpático e solícito, mas isso o estava deixando ainda mais sem graça.

Jared era extremamente tímido e estar no meio de uma sex shop era um grande avanço para ele. Na verdade, isso era parte de um plano sugerido por seu terapeuta. _Fazer uma coisa constrangedora que ele nunca se imaginou fazendo. _Entrar em uma loja de produtos eróticos e comprar qualquer coisa foi o desafio escolhido. Era um teste e Jared sentia estar falhando, pois sua vontade era de sair correndo dali. Tentou respirar fundo.

- Acredito que esteja atrás de um presente divertido para algum amigo ou amiga, estou certo? – O loiro perguntou, mas no fundo sabia que não se tratava de nada daquilo. Essa era apenas uma desculpa que as pessoas usavam.

- Er... – Jared sabia que deveria estar corando. – Na verdade... – Sua voz era um sussurro. Mark riu. Jared agia como se estivesse cometendo um crime. – Eu queria comprar algo pra mim mesmo. – Disse rapidamente.

Jared finalmente soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões e sorriu aberto. O primeiro passo havia sido dado. Uma vitória importante para ele contra sua timidez crônica que tanto atrapalhava a sua vida.

- Seria algo para usar sozinho ou acompanhado? – Mark começou a andar procurando por algo nas prateleiras e não viu Jared corar novamente.

- Pode me mostrar... todos? – Jared conseguiu dizer, já começando a sentir sua mão suar. Tentou se controlar. Já tinha ido longe, não desistiria agora.

- Bom... – O loiro olhou para Jared e apontou para uma grande prateleira, onde tinha diversos objetos eróticos masculinos que o moreno nunca pensara em ver de perto. – Se for pra usar sozinho, eu tenho isso aqui.

Mark pegou um objeto que tinha formato de um ovo e entregou para Jared que o pegou um pouco receoso.

- E o que é isso? – Jared estava curioso apesar da vergonha.

- É um masturbador masculino. – Mark explicou.

- Ah! – Jared não fazia a mínima ideia de como usaria aquilo pra se masturbar.

- Quer uma demonstração? – Mark perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios e quando viu que o moreno corara novamente, arregalando os olhos, se apressou em dizer. – Calma... Deixa eu te explicar.

O loiro rapidamente tirou o objeto da mão de Jared e abriu a embalagem, de onde saiu outro "ovo" de silicone, oco por dentro e com um orifício na base. Mark pegou um sachê de lubrificante e jogou no seu interior. Escolheu um vibrador mais discreto, se é que isso era possível e encaixou a ponta do objeto no buraco do "ovo", esticando o silicone até a base do pênis falso. Jared olhava vidrado para a mão do loiro que "masturbava" o vibrador com vontade.

- Está vendo como desliza? **Vem ainda com texturas internas variadas****. A sensação é deliciosa... – Mark parou o movimento que fazia com a mão e olhou para Jared de cima embaixo. – E se adapta a qualquer tamanho de pênis. – O loiro tentou não soar sacana e sim ****_profissional._**

**Jared engoliu em seco. Estava extremamente envergonhado com aquilo**** e não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra. Mark apoiou os acessórios na prateleira e sorriu.**

**- ****Agora se for usar acompanhado, além de vários tipos de óleos, jogos, DVDs, etc... Eu tenho esse anel peniano, que faz maravilhas. – Mark apontou para o objeto.**

**Jared novamente não sabia pra que servia e encarou rapidamente o loiro.**

**- Não sei****...**

**- Ele serve para... – Mark pegou a embalagem e entregou na mão do moreno. - **Proporcionar um maior prazer e prolongar a ereção. Você prende na base do seu pênis e ele prende a circulação do sangue. – Mark se virou para a prateleira procurando por algo. - Existem diversos tipos de materiais, tamanhos, formatos...

- Eu... Eu não faço ideia de como usar isso... P-poderia me m-mostrar? – Jared provocou, surpreendendo a si mesmo e a Mark. O moreno estava entrando na segunda parte do plano sugerido por seu terapeuta para vencer definitivamente a timidez, que era _paquerar um desconhecido_.

- Você quer que eu te mostre? – Mark perguntou sério.

- Olha, me d-desculpe, ok? E-eu não consigo... – Jared largou a embalagem e se virou para sair da loja. O loiro foi atrás do rapaz e segurou em seu braço o forçando a se virar.

- Você não me deixou terminar. – Pellegrino sorriu. – Eu quis dizer que seria um prazer te mostrar como funciona.

Jared sorriu apesar de estar totalmente sem jeito. Tinha sido extremamente difícil para ele chegar até ali. Agora só faltava completar a última parte do plano. _Transar com o desconhecido._

Jared entrou no apartamento do loiro esfregando as mãos nervosamente. Estava ansioso, envergonhado e aos poucos, o desespero ia tomando conta de seu corpo. Em seu íntimo achava que aquilo nunca daria certo. A última vez que fizera sexo havia sido um desastre total e quando abriu a boca para dizer que ia embora, Mark o agarrou e o beijou.

O moreno fechou os olhos e ficou parado sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Mark se afastou.

- Você está tremendo... O que foi, desistiu?

Jared puxou o ar até o limite e depois o soltou, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de sair dali. Correndo.

- Você vai ter que me ajudar nisso... – Foi o que disse.

- Não vai me dizer que você é virgem? – O loiro perguntou divertido. Jared corou e baixou a cabeça sorrindo fraco. Mark classificou aquilo como _muito fofo._

- Não, mas... eu não... eu quero... eu...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Mark o interrompeu, pegando em suas mãos geladas. – Senta aqui no sofá que eu vou preparar um drink e nós conversamos um pouco. Que tal?

- Seria ótimo... – Jared suspirou e sorriu mais aberto. O moreno queria muito que tudo desse certo e se tentasse não pensar que estava prestes a fazer sexo com aquele homem, talvez ele não entrasse em pânico.

- E quando ele me pediu pra colocar... – Pellegrino contava uma experiência sexual com desfecho engraçado quando percebeu que Jared parecia mais relaxado por conta das três doses de uísque que bebera. E desse jeito ele conseguia ficar ainda mais sexy.

Mark apoiou seu copo em cima da mesa e se aproximou do moreno, quase se deitando por cima dele. Jared estava recostado no sofá e admirou o belo par de olhos azuis que o encaravam.

- Posso te beijar agora? – Mark perguntou e o moreno respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

O loiro aproximou seus lábios lentamente, não queria assusta-lo novamente. A timidez do moreno o excitava ainda mais e queria dar aquele homem delicioso uma noite completa de prazer.

Jared deixou a língua quente do mais velho invadir sua boca. O beijo foi lento e molhado e logo suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança sensual. Tinha um tempo que Jared não beijava ninguém e imediatamente ficou duro.

- Tem alguém animado aqui? – Mark interrompeu o beijo e passou a mão pela ereção do moreno que marcava a calça jeans.

Jared gemeu baixinho e movimentou o quadril inconscientemente. Seu corpo jovem já pedia por alívio. A mão de Mark continuou com a massagem torturante, enquanto a outra levantava a camisa do moreno, que se afastou um pouco do encosto do sofá e a tirou. O loiro sorriu, gostando muito do que estava vendo. Jared tinha o corpo firme e másculo e Mark aproximou a boca de seu peitoral, passando a língua e depois mordendo um dos mamilos do mais novo.

Jared sentia seu corpo pegando fogo, tamanho o seu tesão e pôs a mão por cima da de Mark, tentando fazer com que o loiro aumentasse a velocidade.

- Calma... – Pellegrino afastou a mão de Jared e abriu o botão e o zíper, abaixando a calça do moreno até a altura dos joelhos. Padalecki o olhava em expectativa e uma gota de suor escorreu pelo seu pescoço no exato momento em que o loiro mordeu de leve seu membro por cima da cueca. O mais velho sentiu o tecido molhado e sabia que o moreno gozaria logo, mas Mark queria prolongar o prazer dele ao máximo.

O loiro se afastou um pouco e tirou os sapatos, a calça e a cueca de Jared, sorrindo em seguida, encarando o membro do moreno que tinha a glande molhada com seu pré gozo.

- Vou te dar o que você quer... – Mark disse com a voz rouca, levantando uma perna de Jared e apoiando seu pé no sofá, o deixando totalmente aberto para ele. – Mas ninguém aqui está com pressa, está?

O loiro apertou e passou a língua na parte interna da coxa de Jared, indo em direção a virilha e depois passando a outra perna, descendo até quase o joelho, dando também leves mordidas pelo caminho. O moreno fechou os olhos, sabendo que seria _torturado_ pelo mais velho antes que ele o deixasse gozar. Mas sua timidez não o deixava protestar.

Mark se ajeitou e se concentrou nos testículos de Jared, dando lambidas e também os sugando, arrancando gemidos do moreno, que apertava o estofado se controlando para não agarrar seu membro e se aliviar logo de uma vez.

- Sabe o que é muito melhor do que aquele masturbador que eu te mostrei? – Mark perguntou enquanto aproximava o rosto do membro de Jared que respondeu com um gemido aflito. – A minha boca...

O mais novo achou que poderia gozar somente ouvindo aquilo e gemeu alto quando sentiu o loiro abocanhar seu membro todo de uma vez, sugando com vontade. Jared não tinha a menor ideia de como era a sensação de ter seu pênis estimulado pelo "ovo", mas nada poderia ser melhor do que a boca do loiro.

O moreno sentia suas pernas tremerem e sabia que gozaria a qualquer minuto. Já tinha um tempo que ele não recebia um boquete, aliás, muito tempo. Mas de qualquer maneira nunca ninguém o havia chupado da maneira como Mark estava fazendo. Simplesmente perfeito.

Jared soltou meia dúzia de palavrões segundos antes de gozar e mesmo sabendo que morreria de vergonha depois, gemeu sem o menor pudor enquanto derramava seu líquido quente na boca do loiro.

Mark engoliu o sêmen do moreno e percebeu, pelos gemidos do mais novo, que ele não gozava assim há um bom tempo e sentiu seu membro, que já estava duro há tempos, pulsar, imaginando Jared gemendo daquele jeito quando fosse penetrado por ele.

O moreno sorria ofegante, se recuperando aos poucos do orgasmo. Olhava para Mark que havia se levantado e buscava algo em uma sacola que ela havia trazido da sex shop. O moreno imaginou que fosse algum dos acessórios que o loiro lhe havia apresentado, mas quando o mais velho se aproximou novamente, Jared viu que eram apenas camisinha e lubrificante.

- Está tudo bem? – Mark perguntou após dar um selinho nele. – Quer gozar de novo? – Jared corou com a segunda pergunta. Mark era direto e falava de maneira muito natural e claro que Jared queria gozar novamente, mas ele nunca teria coragem de dizer em voz alta. – Você só consegue me deixar mais alucinado quando fica assim sabia? – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do mais alto.

- Assim como? – Jared perguntou e Mark possuiu novamente sua boca, o beijando com furor. Jared não fazia de propósito e o loiro sabia disso, o que aumentava ainda mais o seu tesão.

Pellegrino puxou o moreno e o levou até seu quarto, o deitando em sua cama, sem separar os seus lábios. Jared já recomeçava a ficar excitado novamente e gemeu baixinho dentro da boca do mais velho, quando sentiu a ereção de Mark tocar na sua.

A mão de Jared foi timidamente em direção ao membro do mais velho, que levantou o corpo e observou o moreno o bombear devagar.

- Isso Jared! Me deixa bem duro pra você! – Mark gemeu, movimentando o quadril, fodendo a mão do mais novo. Mas ele não queria gozar agora e nem desse jeito, e tirou gentilmente a mão do moreno, descendo o corpo e afastando as pernas dele.

Mark abriu bem as pernas de Jared, que fechou os olhos sentindo seu rosto queimar. Estava excitado, mas só de se imaginar naquela posição, totalmente exposto, o deixava morto de vergonha, mas quando sentiu a língua atrevida do loiro brincando com sua intimidade, a vergonha foi pro espaço e o moreno gemeu com o contato.

Pellegrino lambia e explorava o buraco do moreno, que pulsava em sua língua, enquanto massageava seus testículos, fazendo Jared revirar os olhos e gemer cada vez mais alto. Padalecki nunca gemera assim antes. Sua timidez não o deixava se soltar nem na hora do sexo, mas aquele loiro estava conseguindo fazer Jared gemer e gozar como ele nunca havia feito antes.

Jared começou a bombear seu membro que estava quase explodindo, mas Mark tirou sua mão.

- Você só vai gozar depois que eu estiver todinho dentro de você... – O loiro levantou o corpo, pegando a camisinha, vestindo-a em seu membro. Depois rasgou o sachê de lubrificante, despejando um pouco do gel em seus dedos e o resto no preservativo. – Agora relaxa...

Jared o observava e seu corpo quente reagiu ao líquido gelado dos dedos de Mark que lambuzaram sua abertura, invadindo-a aos poucos.

- Relaxa... Não se contraia. – Mark pediu com a voz calma e baixa. Sentia o moreno tenso e sabia que se ele não relaxasse sentiria muita dor. Jared sabia disso também e tentou relaxar o máximo que conseguiu.

O loiro introduziu todo o dedo, entrando e saindo, deixando Jared se acostumar para depois introduzir o segundo e logo depois o terceiro. Mark era carinhoso e paciente. Sabia que seria um pouco doloroso no início, mas queria que o moreno curtisse todos os momentos.

- Você é delicioso sabia? Tô doido pra saber como é estar aqui dentro... – Jared sorriu com as palavras de Mark. Não estava mais sentindo desconforto, pelo contrário, já desejava que os dedos do loiro fossem mais fundo.

Pellegrino retirou os dedos e posicionou seu membro na entrada do moreno, empurrando com cuidado, observando as reações do mais novo. Jared tentou não se contrair muito, mas sua respiração ficou pesada indicando que estava sentindo dor.

Mark continuou penetrando Jared e pra ajudar o moreno a relaxar, segurou em seu membro, masturbando-o com perícia. Jared gemeu baixo, em uma mistura de dor e prazer enquanto sentia o pênis de Mark lhe preencher por completo.

O loiro sentia que estava sendo esmagado pelo buraco apertado do mais novo, que se contraía involuntariamente, fazendo com que Mark se controlasse ao máximo para não gozar antes dele. Quando o moreno deu sinal de que ele podia se movimentar, o loiro largou o seu membro e saiu de dentro dele por completo, entrando de uma vez só, fazendo ambos gemerem.

O mais velho repetiu o mesmo movimento várias vezes, introduzindo cada vez mais fundo e quando o moreno arqueou as costas e gemeu alto, Mark soube que havia chegado onde queria.

- É aqui não é? – Mark perguntou satisfeito, dando várias estocadas profundas, tocando a próstata do moreno que agarrou o quadril do loiro o forçando a ir mais rápido. – Goza pra mim Jared...

Pellegrino continuou os movimentos ritmados, enquanto bombeava a ereção do moreno que gozou em poucos segundos, pulsando desesperadamente no membro de Mark. Os gemidos foram tão altos que o mais velho sabia que seriam ouvidos por todo o seu prédio. O loiro se apoiou em seus joelhos e levantou o quadril do moreno, agarrando seu traseiro, metendo nele com violência, gozando finalmente dentro do mais novo.

Mark deixou seu corpo cair por cima do de Jared e suas respirações demoraram a voltar ao normal.

- Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim. – Mark saiu de dentro do moreno, retirando o preservativo e se deitando ao seu lado.

- E-Eu... não tenho certeza se... – O moreno começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo mais velho.

- Você tem que pensar que o que você acabou de fazer, foi um grande avanço e não pode desanimar.

Mark Pellegrino era terapeuta de Padalecki há um ano. Após passarem por várias etapas do tratamento para ajudar o mais novo a vencer sua timidez, o loiro havia sugerido a Jared, transar com um desconhecido. Seria seu "teste" final. Mas após várias tentativas frustradas em que o moreno não conseguia sequer sair de casa, Mark resolveu ajudá-lo, bolando aquele plano nada ético. A verdade era que Pellegrino morria de tesão naquele moreno, desde o primeiro dia em que ele aparecera em seu consultório. Jared gostou do plano e mesmo Pellegrino não sendo um desconhecido, ambos sabiam que, se o mais novo conseguisse ir até o final, seria um grande passo para sua recuperação.

O loiro estava satisfeito e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha quase certeza que Jared nem apareceria na sex shop, que seu amigo Sheppard havia lhe "emprestado" naquela noite. Mark só não sabia que Jared também tinha tesão por ele.

- Você parecia realmente ser o dono daquele lugar, Mark. – Jared riu timidamente. - Sabia mesmo como todos aqueles acessórios funcionavam?

- Na verdade não, mas meu amigo me explicou antes de deixar a loja pra nós.

Ambos riram e Jared teve vontade de repetir a dose, mas não teve coragem de dizer e nem de tomar a iniciativa novamente.

Jared chegou pontualmente para a sessão, como sempre fazia. Mas naquele final de tarde, ele estava mais nervoso que o de costume. Seria a primeira vez que veria Mark depois que fizeram sexo e o moreno sentia que sua mão começava a suar.

- O Sr. Pellegrino já vai lhe chamar... – A secretária informou e foi embora. Jared sabia que ficaria sozinho com o loiro, pois ele sempre marcava o último horário.

A porta da pequena sala, onde Mark atendia seus clientes, se abriu e o loiro o mandou entrar. Mark mantinha o mesmo tom profissional de sempre, o que deixou Jared um pouco frustrado. Mas ele já havia ido longe demais pra desistir agora. Puxando o ar com força, ele conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar.

- Na verdade, Mark, eu queria fazer algo diferente hoje... – O terapeuta o olhou surpreso. – O único problema é que não sei se uma hora será suficiente.

Mark riu, ao ver o que o moreno tirou de dentro de sua mochila.

- Lembra que você disse que seria um prazer me mostrar como isso funciona? – Jared estava confiante, mas não conseguiu evitar ficar vermelho.

Pellegrino trancou a porta e sua voz saiu rouca, enquanto comia o moreno com olhos.

- Tem razão... Definitivamente uma hora não será suficiente...

**FIM**

Pra quem ficou curioso em saber como funciona o masturbador masculino... XD

.com/watch?v=06zleLBqIlc

**Nota:** O terapeuta não usa termos como "doutor" para designar a si mesmo, não chama aqueles que os procuram de "pacientes", mas de "clientes" ou outro termo mais adequado.


End file.
